Kissed By Fire
by pandalover21
Summary: Castle black was attacked by wildling invaders.


**Kissed by Fire**

It felt like the entire world had frozen, accompanied by a terrible ringing in Jon's ears. Amidst all of the destruction from the attack that Castle Black has been through, from the wildlings suddenly pouring in from the South...there lay the only casualty that would make Jon wish to get his heart ripped out: Ygritte, with an arrow that was struck straight through her chest.

All else had been a blur, save for the image of her blazing red hair splayed out on the dirty white snow that coated the ground. The ringing would never stop, and he could almost hear the sound of his own thudding heartbeat. Or was it the sound of his feet, burrowing deep into the snow in his every step?

" _You know nothing, Jon Snow,_ " her voice echoed in his mind as he stared at her lifeless body. The wildling woman he had broken his vows for, had died in his arms.

"We must burn the bodies," said an urgent voice from behind Jon, which woke him from his trance. There was much scuffling around, dragging the dead through the mud and snow. His tears are frozen dry, like a patch on his skin, though he could scarcely feel anything more than the numbness that has seeped into his bones.

"Aye!" said Jon Snow, "Let me carry this wildling." As Jon carried Ygritte to the burning site, the red lady, Melisandre, approached them.

"Your grace wishes to see you Jon Snow." Said Melisandre eyes Ygritte pitifully. She saw something before. Something with accordance with this wildling. Something about the future.

As Jon turns to leave the red lady asked "Do you really love her, Jon Snow?"

"I did, but I guess we don't really have a choice" Jon Snow said with bitterness in his tone.

"You know nothing, Jon Snow" she said with a smug face. She turns before Jon saw her face and Jon hurried to where Stannis Baratheon is.

Although Melisandre told Jon Snow that Stannis wanted to see him, she was only buying time to get the wildling girl out of there and to bring her somewhere no one knows. But first she had to make someone look like Ygritte before Jon Snow finds out he's been fooled.

As Melisandre carried Ygritte to her room, and put her in her bed. She did this ritual to revive Ygritte. She couldn't just leave her there knowing that she was about to do something in the future that would help Jon Snow.

Outside the room of Melisandre, the burning of the corpse begins. Melisandre let Ygritte sleep in her room as she put on an alibi where she is near the burning of the dead. As to give blessing to them of some sort.

When the ceremony ended Melisandre went back to the room to find Ygritte awake.

"Dear child, I'm glad you're awake." Melisandre said as she closes the door.

"Why did you save me? I was dead. I was supposed to be burned. I was supposed to be rid of this world" Ygritte said angrily.

"The lord of the light has chosen you to do his bidding and as his loyal servant I need to keep you safe" said Melisandre proudly.

"Lord of the light my ass, but Thank you for saving me. What do you intend to do with me now?"

"Hide. Stannis is coming here." Said Melisandre as someone knocked on the door. Ygritte hurriedly hide under the bed.

Melisandre approached the door and opened it. "Your grace what can I do for you?"

"My lady do you think it would be wise to help the wildlings and create them a home here inside the wall?" asked a troubled looking Stannis.

"I think it is wise to save the wildlings and give them a home, If they swear their fealty to you and none other than you." Melisandre said looking at where Ygritte is hiding.

"I'll talk to the lord commander about this. Maybe I'll ask him to swear his fealty to me and I'll make him a Stark. Thank you my lady for your input on this." Stannis said as he turn to leave to go to the Lord Commander's quarters. When the door closes Ygritte gets up from her hiding place.

"What now Red lady?" Asked Ygritte.

When the Gift, a place where the wildlings can live inside the wall, was made come true. Melisandre thought that she can hide Ygritte there, to be trained and to be safe, especially now that the night's watch where planning a mutiny against Jon Snow. Melisandre went to the stables to talk to Tormund, the leader of the wildlings.

"Tormund, I need you to do something for me." Said Melisandre in a seductive way.

"What is it woman?" asked Tormund

Melisandre put her mouth near Tormund's ear and whispered. "Ygritte is alive. I need her to get her to the gift and we are going to take her there."

"Aye." Replied Tormund.

"One last thing. Nobody knows Ygritte is alive and we're going to keep that way." Said Melisandre which in Tormund nodded in response.

That night Tormund, Melisandre and Ygritte slipped the guards of castle black and went to the Gift. Only for Tormund and Melisandre to return to a dead Jon Snow.

Time has passed, Jon Snow was revived by the red lady and he was reunited with Lady Sansa. They planned to get back Winterfell and to take back Brandon but with so little army and so little time. They need the help of the wildlings. As the day of the battle of the bastard approaches the thought of Ygritte rises. The last time he was with wildlings he was with Ygritte, falling in love with her.

Jon Snow currently talking with the other lords about the battle strategies they're going to use.

"We surprise attack them. Half of our army are going around the battlefield and they'll attack the enemy" said someone in the crowd

When suddenly someone caught the eye of Jon Snow. A beautiful red head lady. This lady looks and acts like Ygritte but it can't be. Ygritte is dead. Or so Jon Snow thought.

"Jon, I told you. We need more men." Said Lady Sansa. Jon Snow snapped away from the look of that girl.

"This is all the men we have" looking impatiently said Jon Snow.

"Uggh. You're not listening. Fine. If you won't find more men. I'll find them myself." Sansa said angrily as she storms out of the tent.

The day of the battle of the bastards. Jon Snow saw that girl again, the one that looked so much like his old lover.

As Jon Snow saddle his horse and rides off to the battle field, he see the girl again with that same smile Ygritte gave him when they made love. Jon tries to shake off the memory and readies himself to face Ramsay Bolton, the guy who stole Winterfell from the Starks.

As the battle begins and looks like they were about to lose, the Arryns came to save the day. They helped defeat Ramsay's army and helped Jon Snow's army.

As Jon Snow was distracted by the Arryn army coming someone tried to stab him with a sword but the girl shoot an arrow at the chest of the solider to save Jon Snow.

"Careful now, Snow, We still need to go back to that cave" she said and winked at Jon Snow.

Jon Snow couldn't believe his eyes. Ygritte is still alive and fighting. The girl that broke his heart when she died was still alive and telling him, she still loves him. As the battle around them dies out, Jon Snow still keeps Ygritte at the corner of his sight to see if she's okay and real.

And when the battle ends. Jon Snow couldn't keep himself from kissing Ygritte right there in front of everyone "I thought you were dead. I thought you have left me." Jon said "I couldn't leave my man without him keeping his promise." Ygritte said in a seductive way.

Later that night Jon Snow and Ygritte were in the same tent, the same bed, sitting and just talking.

"I can't believe you're still alive. I saw you died. I saw that arrow took your life." Said Jon Ygritte huuged Jon from behind. Wrapping her arms around him

"I couldn't believe myself too. The moment you died, I wanted to kill all those who stabbed you. I wanted to give them a painful death. Only when Melisandre said that she'll revive you, was the moment I let them stop me." Ygritte said angrily.

"I already killed them. Listen. I meant what I said. We'll return to that cave. But first we need to prepare to battle against the whitewalkers. Will you stay by my side?" Said Jon.

"I wouldn't miss it for the wolrd." Said Ygritte smiling.

They kissed hungrily. As if this is the last moment they'll have with each other. As though they couldn't get enough of each other As Ygritte lips goes near Jon's left ear. She whispered "You know nothing, Jon Snow."


End file.
